222's Land of Plot
by CrappyWriter222
Summary: Rather than making up new stories that i probably i never update, i decide to put it all in a single fic. So this is 222 Land of Plots! Some might get update, some might not, either way this is just a random idea for a DxD fic. First chap, Rinse and Repeat: Whoever said Time travel only happen once?


AN: I have no excuse whatsoever for not updating my already existing story. But Rest assure, i finally gain an inspiration for the next chapter of Second Gremory so please be a patient for a little while.  
This story is insipired by Uncle Stojil's 'All Is Relative Except the Stunnorness of a Demon'. Though it won't be as epic as that considering my writing skill. Anyway here's the chap and enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Highscool DxD is Not Mine, heck the premise of this story is not even mine

* * *

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

I open my eyes at the sound of an alarm clock that wakes you up with a tsundere voice. An alarm clock that sounds like a good idea many years ago I'm sure but to me right now, it's nothing more than an annoying sound.

"Wake up! Ise!"

A voice that I guess belong to my Mum comes from the stairs.

"I know! I will get up now!"

I reply to her. Just like I did a million times before.

Getting up from the bed, I tried to find a mirror in this small room I called mine, a collection of videos and magazines containing a not so decent picture of girls filled the room hidden in a not-so hidden spot. I can't help but let out a chuckle at this despite having seen this scene a countless times.

Man I really was a hell of a pervert back then.

Finally finding a mirror to look at, I found myself staring at the reflection of a brown haired boy. A light brown eyes staring back at me from the mirror as it shows me my face back when I was 17.

I sigh, "You did it again, you bastard" I mutter to myself, and the only reply I got is a bellowing laugh in my mind

Unsurprisingly, just like what he did millions times before, The Beast meddled with my life- and death- again.

Haa…

'When will you let me rest already you damn Beast?'

Even though I can't see him, I can easily see him letting out that damnable smirk of his, [Not for an eternity you brat']

I once again let out a sigh as I put on my uniform, already expecting that answer.

'Someday, you too, will be tired of all this' I softly muttered, and in respond, The Beast let out a bellowing laugh once again

"I'm off then."

As soon as I said that, I begin to run toward the school. Ignoring the confused look that came from the people around me. 'Enjoy the little thing' is a motto I begin to adapt after centuries of living, so I simply continue my run as I feel the cool sensation of breeze and the hot blaze of sun.

[For someone who trying to convince me living forever is bad, you sure did a hell of a job of doing it Issei] a sarcastic voice instantly invaded mind just as I start to enjoy the feeling of youth back in my body.

This time though, I decide to ignore him because frankly, I got no response to that.

But hey, just imagine you're in my shoes. Just yesterday, I was an old man with aching bones and omnipresent tiredness follow me in my every step and now I was a young man full of enemy and vigor, ready to tackle the world and show them who the boss is.

I wonder what path am I going to find myself into this time? Which faction will I be in? Whose peerage shall I be a part of? Who will be my comrade? My enemy ?

Of course, there are no one and nothing in this world that has an answer to that. It could be everything. It HAD been everything. Despite that, like a certain man once said, 'Life is a box of chocolate, you never know what you will get' .

Sure living thousands of lifetimes certainly help you in preparing of facing what will come but even then, it will not give you all the answer in life. Thank the God for that. Do you realize how boring it would be if you were aware of everything that will happen in your life?

Now don't go telling it to him but I kind of glad that the damn Beast did whatever it did to ensure he would stay alive. If it hadn't had that stubbornness to accept death, then I would never experience the joy, sadness, grief, and the pleasure of many, many things that I would not be able to tell one by one.

I should have died at that time, even with Asia's Twilight Healing. Thousand centuries may pass, but that is one memory I would never forget, the memory of how all of this begin in the first place.

We were fighting back then, us the DxD group backed with the combination of various gods and being from many myth and religions. All for the sake of defeating the damn Beast that is unsealed by that bastard Rizevim.

But the Beast is simply too strong, even our combine forces almost didn't manage to beat him. So that's why it was purposed for the Beast to be sealed in a person. As you might guess it, the person turn out to be yours truly, Issei Hyoudou. Pervert extra-ordinary.

As it turns out though, sealing an immensely powerful being inside of someone kind of has it downside. The Beast quickly destroy my body from inside out, leaving me in the death's door in an instant and there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it. I will die dragging the Beast down with me.

I was fine with that really, after all, even if I do dies, I would be successful in saving my precious friends back then.

Apparently, The Beast didn't though.

Somehow- he never tell me how- he dragged both his sorry ass and mine back in time to my seventeen years old body, back before I become devil and all of that. But this time, instead of having Ddraig as my Sacred Gears, I got the Apocalyptic Beast as my sort-of-but-not-really Sacred Gear.

And even after that, every time I'm in the Death's Door with no hope of surviving, he would drag my sorry ass again back in time. And life followed, one after another, and another, and another, an uncountable number of times. Even if I was seventeen years old or seventeen hundred years old, whenever that inescapable day come he would once again do this.

I was kind of grateful really, but every so often – maybe like every third redo- I would feel tired of all of it and just wanted to rest. To die if you will.

Sadly, it seems that The Beast isn't quite ready to give up on life just yet.

So I say to hell with it. I'm now already here whether I like it or not and it would be utterly stupid to waste this chance. So as they used to say, Suck it up and deal with it

Though I say that, I finally slow down my pace. The young body that I now inhabit reminding me that even if I am a young man full of vigor, I have a crappy endurance and even crappier stamina.

Stopping as I Whizzing and gasping for breath, I hear a laugh from the back of my mind as a certain beast is currently no doubt laughing his ass off at my pathetic state. Damn it I forgot one important thing. My body back then is really not in shape

I noted on my mind. First thing first, I got to train my body.

[Ahhhh? Why would you do something as boring as that? Just borrow my power and let's go to a rampage or something]

I snort at this, 'Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you? Don't you ever get tired of those?'

[Like you would ever got tired of women]

'…Touche, my friend'

Seems kind of weird that I would get along with The Beast yes? But if you were stuck with each other for uncountable number of years, you would find that it easier for both of us to just tolerate and accept each other.

As I continue my mental chat with him, I become unaware of my surrounding. And when you become of things that going on around you, things might happen

Like bumping into someone for an instance.

"Ah" "Oh?'

Sound of surprised came from both of us. But it only last for an instant as I look at the one I bumped to, it was Akeno Himejima .

And instantly, a fragment of memoires invaded my mind

* * *

-Fragment-

* * *

-It was a dark room devoid of any sunlight.

The only source of light came from the lightly lit candles that scattered across the room.

If one would enter the room the sweet smell of bodily fluid and sweat would no doubt instantly invaded their nose.

And in this dark and dim room, I was standing in there admiring my work that lies right before my very eyes, the very form of Akeno Himejima herself -one of the great onee-sama and without a doubt one of the most beautiful girl, I've ever met in my entire life- bounds in ropes.

The ropes around her body only serve to enchant her already magnificent body. The way it tighten around her breast, legs, and hips is enough to make any man faint.

I slowly walk to her, so slowly and careful , as if to tease her about what will she get but cannot yet achieved.

And as I stood right in front to her, I could hear Akeno's whimper, a soft voice barely audible even to someone like me.

I raise her head with my hand,

"Hm? What did you say Akeno-chan?" I softly whispered to her ear. Shiver run down through her body as she reply in a soft voice once more

"P…please, Issei, g-give it to me.." A smile appears in my face as I heard this. To think that the so-called Ultimate Sadist has a side like this, but sadly for her, I'm not done teasing her

"Issei?"

"Master! I-I beg of you Master!"

The smile in my face widen

"Good girl"

And the fun has just begin

* * *

-Fragment end-

* * *

I clutch my head as the blast from the past finally ends. This kind of things happens from time to time so I have got used to it. But damn that memory! How dare it end like that?!

"Hm? Are you alright Issei-san?" Akeno said as she saw me clutching my head. In response, I could only give her a smile,

"Ah no worries Hime-san. It just that for a moment I thought an angel had appeared, so I couldn't help but doubt my eyes for a moment" I smoothly said to her

Surprised filled Akane's eyes for a second before a mischievous grin replace it,

"Ara, ara. Aren't you a flatterer?" Akane said as she hid her grin with her hand.

I did a half bow to her, " I speak nothing but the truth "

After that, we share a teasing grin one another

Just then, a shout interrupt us, "Ah! It's the Beast! The Beast is harassing Onee-sama!"

I momentarily freeze, 'The Beast' ? They can't mean..

[No you idiot. They mean you, not me] A voice remark from inside of me. A realization dawned on me as he reminds me of that.

'Oh yeah, they used to call me The Beast, don't they?'

[ A Foreshadowing for you to be my jailer maybe?]

I snort at that, yeah right.

As the horde of angry fan girls seems to get closer i decided that it's time for me to bid my ass good-bye.

"Well i love to stay here and flirt with you but it seems that my fans are already arrive. So if you excuse me" Not waiting for Akeno's reply I Immediately hightailed my ass out of there, escaping the wrath of a terrifying creäture known as 'Fangirl'

[Wussy] That irritating voice once again made his presence known.

I once again ignore it in favor of running away.

* * *

-Kuoh Academy-

* * *

Ahhh...after my wit and greatness allow me to escape (read=hide) from the terrifying creature, i finally arrive in the Kuoh Academy.

And just in time to, as i heard the sound of bells indicating that the school time has begun ringing throughout the entire school.

Now i got two choices here, should i go to class, attending the same lesson that i have practically heard a thousand times already, or shall i ditch class and see what life has in store?

The answer is obvious of course.

Let's ditch class.

With that in mind, I begun to whistle while leisurely walking among the crowd

"Please go out with me."

Aannddd there goes the first major accident

Now how did this happen exactly ? No ideas to be honest, I was just walking around searching for some girls to peep after all. And the next thing I know, Amano Yuuma aka Raynare the Fallen Angel, has just lay her trap for me

"No thank you"

I simply respond to her and turn away. While it would be no doubt an interesting event if I go to the Fallen Angel's side, I think I would wait for a few more events.

I can imagine the shocked face of Raynare as she just get rejected immideatly, as if she's can't believe what I just said.

Just as I was about to walk away though, a spear of light come from above and I can sense that The Fallen Angel have finally revealed her true form.

"You….i was being generous and willing to let you have one sweat memories before your death, but it seems you wish to die early" She said as another spear of light appear in her hand. She was levitating and her black wings proudly appear in her back, as if trying to intimidate me

Apparently, she can't take rejection well

[Is it TIME? It's the TIME right?!] The Beast inside me raging cheerfully at the prospect of a battle again the Fallen angel meanwhile I only give Raynare a bored look

I sigh, "You got five second to run away Raynare"

She look surprised for a second "Huuhhh? Are you an idiot or something? Why should I run away from pathetic human like you?! And how do you know my na-"

"Time's up. Good bye, Raynare"

I cut her off from whatever she's about to say and reach to my consciousness. Inside me, The Beast let out a laugh

" Forsaken Gear, [Apocalyptic Mayhem]"

And the world turn black

* * *

So yeah, that's it. In this story, Issei is already 'Go back in time' more than thousands times already, bringing along The Apocalypse Beast aka Trihexa along with him. issei will still be a bit of pervert, but nowhere near like the canon because really, he's already too old for that kind of thing

After this, i'll update Second Gremory and Finally finish my Two shot Reverse...hopefully

As always, Thanks for reading and don't forget to left a review!


End file.
